Project Summary The overall goal of Investigator Development Core (IDC) is to create a more diverse biomedical workforce by building the capacity of a cadre of new investigators who are committed to investigating how place-based determinants impact minority health and health disparities. This goal will be largely achieved via a competitive application process to identify postdoctoral trainees, junior faculty, and other early stage investigators that will be called Health Disparities Scholars. These Scholars will be equipped with the skills to develop and implement cutting edge pilot studies, with support of the Research Methods Support Team in the Administrative Core, and translate and disseminate the findings to research, policy, and practice audiences with support from the Community Engagement and Dissemination Core. In addition to funding and methodological support, Health Disparities Scholars will also be provided with access to a career development program, training and mentoring, and oversight of the pilot projects to completion. The IDC will leverage other innovative Center programs that build on over 10 years of expertise and leadership in the field through the ?Certificate in Health Disparities and Health Inequality?; journal club for faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students; and a lecture series that is open to the public and the campus community. The key outcome of the IDC is to create a community of scholars committed to the study of place-based determinants who are able to successfully obtain external research funding and advance the field.